maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
New York City Police Department
The New York City Police Department (NYPD) is the police force tasked with protecting the area and the inhabitants of New York City. History Max Payne's chase In 2001, the department is involved in a restless, 3-night pursuit of a fugitive and former NYPD officer Max Payne, who leaves heaps of dead mobsters in his wake during his revenge-fueled vendetta run. Deputy chief Jim Bravura personally leads his officers in the operation, once in a while issuing statements to the media (such as the NYNN). Payne finally gives himself up to the NYPD at the top of the Aesir Headquarters skyscraper only after he finishes his quest of revenge. The case of the Cleaners In 2003, the department is taken by storm by a new spate of killings, committed by a group of hitmen disguised as employees of the Squeaky Cleaning Company. Max Payne is back at the NYPD and once again at the center of the case, at first as a detective trying to solve it and later as a suspected accomplice of the fugitive Mona Sax; Max is again on a personal and rogue rampage mission against the criminal elements he considers his enemies. During these events, the police mostly arrive to clean up and investigate the scenes of shootouts after Max Payne has cleared them of any living culprits. The department first gets involved in the case when some officers, led by Valerie Winterson, come to Max Payne's aid at Annie Finn's gun workshop. Payne is involved in a shootout with many armed Cleaners as they try to make their escape. A few police officers manage to fire a few rounds at the fleeing Cleaner vans, but this does not stop them. Later on that same night, policemen investigate the events of the gunfight at Vladimir Lem's club, Vodka, between the Punchinellos, Russian Mob and Max Payne. Officers are dispatched to help Max when his apartment complex is assaulted by numerous Cleaners, but the detective manages to neutralize the threat — with the help of some of his neighbors — before any backup shows up. More NYPD officers, again being led by Winterson, arrest the murder suspect Mona Sax in the Upper East Side apartments. When Sax is brought to the precinct Max works at for processing, the building comes under attack a short time later by more Cleaners looking to eliminate her. The criminals set off a bomb somewhere in the upper sections of the station to create a diversion while they themselves launch an attack from the underground garage. During the ensuing firefight in the holding cells area and the nearby garage, some officers, such as Petersburg, are shot dead; Mona escapes amidst the chaos. Max Payne repulses the assault and leaves the station to go after the perpetrators. His disappearance from the scene leads to him being suspected of aiding Sax in her escape, as a news agency reports soon afterward. Later that very night, Payne investigates the Castling construction site and finds a room filled with the bodies of the Cleaners' many victims; he realises the scope of the evidence incriminating the hitmen and radios Mona Sax to call the police, but she declines, reminding him she is now a highly sought-after fugitive. Nevertheless, NYPD officers arrive at the site some time later and are able to find a mortally wounded Winterson and a seriously-injured Payne just as he falls into a pit. They call for an ambulance, which rushes both detectives to the New York Memorial Hospital. Max wakes up after being treated by the hospital staff, only to escape an assassination attempt by a group of Cleaner commandos. During the assault on the hospital, Lieutenant Jim Bravura gets shot and severely wounded by a Cleaner commando when he visits Max. The New York City Police Department's law enforcement officers later respond to reports of shots fired at Alfred Woden's Manor. In the pouring rain, in the darkness of the night, they take their time gathering their forces and encircling the area in preparations to storm the manor. When they do, however, they find heaps of rubble, a result of several powerful explosions that rocked the manor and many lifeless and scattered corpses; with the exception of one man - still alive and lying near a body of a deceased woman - Max Payne. In Max Payne's dreams Members of the NYPD and locations in one of New York's police precincts appear in Max Payne's nightmares. In one of them, Payne finds himself in an interrogation room being questioned by Winterson and Bravura about his affiliation with Mona Sax. Without letting them get any answers, he suddenly grabs his pistol from the table and shoots them both. Later in the same dream, he appears facing a police road block set up in a street, with Bravura and many officers shooting at him while Max tries to run away. When Max gets shot by Valerie Winterson, he has a nightmare where he explores a damaged, burning police station. Bodies of officers are lying around him and are thrown into the air by invisible explosions. Payne finds a shot, half-conscious Bravura, who pleads with the detective to "finish the case" before losing consciousness. Later, the lieutenant is seen on an operating table in front of his office being resuscitated by invisible medics, including being injected with "hope," but eventually being pronounced dead. The dream ends with Payne finding Mona Sax and Winterson aiming their guns at each other near his desk when a phone rings and Vladimir Lem's voice is heard. Finally, after getting shot in the head, Max Payne dreams of seeing his own murder scene: yellow tape stretched around a burned-out room with Bravura standing over Max's lifeless body. Known members Deputy Chief *Jim Bravura (later demoting himself to Lieutenant of Homicide) Homicide detectives *Max Payne - a detective before his family is slain, after which he transfers to the Drug Enforcement Administration to build a case against Valkyr traffickers but, after killing Nicole Horne, he once again returns to the force as a Homicide detective. *Valerie Winterson - one of the most trusted detectives. She works the murder case of Senator Gate but is secretly the lover and a mole for Vladimir Lem. Officers *Broussard *Miller *Petersburg Appearances *''Max Payne'' *''Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne'' *''Max Payne 3 comics'' Gallery Payne NYPD chase.png|Max being chased by an NYPD helicopter External link NYPD on Wikipedia ru:Департамент полиции Нью-Йоркаes:Departamento de Policía de Nueva Yorkpl:NYPD Category:Factions Category:Max Payne 1 Category:Max Payne 2